


Facing Wind

by IWP_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shovel Talk, dumb title is dumb, i spent hours trying to find a better title but couldnt, roxas and xion are there too but briefly, so were stuck with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Ven tries his hand at giving a shovel talk.
Relationships: Riku Replica/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Facing Wind

Summary: Ven tries his hand at giving a shovel talk.

_Yet another idea I had for a while and I’m happy to see become its own fic. Finally._

_Also narration uses “Riku” but it’s referring to Repliku._

**Warnings: Shovel Talk, I’m Sorry Repliku I Swear I Love You.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

Riku huffed fondly as he watched Vanitas chase the cackling Roxas and Xion around the courtyard of the Land of Departure, yelling profanities that only seemed to increase the intensity of their cackling.

At this rate, Vanitas could catch them after the two collapsed from cackling too much, and get his payback at their teasing about him and Riku going on a date together.

A date. With Vanitas.

Riku blushed at the thought, even though he and Vanitas had been dating for a while now, it never stopped feeling as if he was dreaming the whole thing up.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of chuckling from next to him, and he tilted his head to the side to catch the sight of Ventus standing next to him with a very fond expression in his eyes as he watched the other three.

As if sensing his gaze, Ventus turned towards him, a cheerful smile in place, “Riku, before you two go on your date, can I talk to you for a bit?”

“Sure?” Riku was confused; he and Ventus never had much opportunity to talk or even interact, even if Riku was dating the person who was, essentially, Ventus’ own twin.

Ventus’ smile widened into a grin and gestured for him to follow him inside the castle. The two walked only far enough to be inside the building, but still standing at the doorway and able to view the other three still engaged in a ridiculous chase.

“What is it?” Riku started, concerned, “Is it about Vanitas? Did something happen?”

Ventus reached for his hands and clasped them together between his, grin widening even more, expression maintaining its earlier cheerful state, but his eyes were ice cold, causing dread to spike through Riku.

“Yes, it is about Vanitas. And no, nothing happened,” Ventus said, voice light and soft, but still carrying an underlying layer of danger, “You see, I know Vanitas can take care of himself, but he’s still my Other, and I care about him. A lot.” Ventus’ grasp on his hands tightened to an uncomfortable degree, “If you hurt him, know that there is _nowhere_ in this entire universe where you can hide from me.” He leaned forward, grin still in place, “And even if you told anyone about this, _no one will believe you_.”

He raised a hand to pat a frozen Riku on the cheek before letting go of him entirely, eyes regaining their usual cheer, and turning towards the entrance. Just in time for Vanitas, Roxas, and Xion to tumble through the doorway, the former smug while the latter two were breathing hard from all the running and laughing.

“Oi, it’s time to go.” Despite his default aggressive tone, Vanitas was gentle when he grabbed Riku’s hand and guided him out into the courtyard.

“Yeah, sure.” Riku nodded, head spinning from the “talk” with Ventus, but trying not to show how shaken it left him.

The two were at the courtyard’s gates when Vanitas spoke again.

“What is it? Don’t tell me _Venty-Wenty_ scared you?” He grinned mischievously at Riku who laughed shakily and waved a hand dismissively, aware of the lingering gaze on his back coming from the direction of the castle.

Even if he told, Ventus was right: no one would believe him.

.

End

“Ven tries his hand at giving a shovel talk.” And it’s very successful :3c


End file.
